


Finding You Was the Easiest Part

by tilhi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilhi/pseuds/tilhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was Oliver. We wouldn't have found you without him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You Was the Easiest Part

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for competent!Oliver. And Oliver figuring out the truth. And Keating Five interacting with Oliver.

The first thing Connor thought was that he was terribly thirsty. His throat felt like sandpaper. The next thing was that it was too bright, and everything hurt. He coughed a little and blinked against the too-bright light.

“Connor?” someone said. He opened his eyes carefully. The first person he saw was Laurel. “Welcome back”, she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Water?” Connor croaked. 

Laurel took a glass from next to his bed and helped him drink a little. Connor looked around. He was in a hospital. Wes and Michaela were standing on the other side of his bed. Behind them was Annalise.

Annalise?

Why were they all here?

Slowly, it all started to come back to him. Their client, the warehouse, the knife, blood on his shirt, the blurry ride on the back seat of an SUV. Connor felt his side. It was bandaged, and just the soft touch made him wince.

Michaela stepped closer. “You had surgery. They said you'll be fine. It was a little touch and go for a while, you lost a lot of blood. But we found you in time.”

Connor looked at her. “How? I had no idea where we were. How were you able to--”

“It was Oliver,” Wes said.

The mention of his name made Connor's breath catch. “Oliver? But how--”

Wes continued. “I called him. We needed him.”

Connor looked from Wes to Laurel, who looked down. “He was amazing, Connor.”

“We wouldn't have found you without him,” said Michaela.

Connor swallowed. “What? What did he do?”

Wes shifted from one foot to another and crossed his arms. “He found you. We couldn't track your phone.”

Connor closed his eyes. He remembered the car, the pain, the shouting. “He threw it out. I think we were on a bridge.”

“Oliver found a way, though. He must have hacked some database; we don't even know. Something about a previous arrest and some old property claim. I didn't get most of it. That was some real Criminal Minds shit right there. I was kinda scared of him for a while.” Wes smiled a little.

Laurel looked from Wes to Connor. “I know he's done stuff for us before, but never anything like that. He was _livid_.”

“Where is he?” Connor asked.

Michaela and Wes exchanged a look. Laurel wouldn't meet his eyes.

“What?” Connor demanded. “Tell me.”

It was Michaela who spoke. “He knows.”

Connor's throat felt tight, and he knew. “He knows what?” he asked.

“He figured it out”, Laurel explained. “Most of it, anyway. That you weren't on drugs. Why you smelled of smoke. He must have suspected for a while now. After he found out where you were, he demanded to know the whole truth. He was shouting at Professor Keating--”

“Shouting?” Connor couldn't believe it. “At professor--”

Annalise stepped forward. “I told him what happened. All of it.”

Connor looked at her and she stared back with a stern look. Seeing the horror in Connor's face her expression softened just a little.

So that's why he wasn't there. Because he knew the truth. Connor couldn't help but admire Oliver. He'd gotten the truth out of these people, asked for it point blank, demanded answers from people who for all he knew had murdered someone and covered it up. That man had no fear.

The thought of never seeing him again gripped Connor's insides and twisted.

“So, what happened then?” he asked with a choked voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

Laurel shrugged. “After we got the call that you were found, he left. He just... got up and left.”

Connor looked down on his hands. “He didn't say anything?”

“He said we didn't have to worry about him telling anyone. That he didn't want to get in trouble for what he'd done for us.” Laurel glanced at Annalise as she said that. Connor was sure that Annalise had made it clear to Oliver somehow that going to the police wouldn't go so well for him, either.

So. Connor took a slow breath. Oliver was gone. He'd saved his life and now he was gone.

For a while no-one said anything. Then Michaela spoke. “Maybe he just needs some time. He was exhausted--”

“I was going to ask to move in with him.” Connor closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow.

The others were quiet. Michaela wouldn't give up, though. “You might still get to do that.”

Connor shook his head and pressed his hands against his eyes. “No. He's gone. He's had enough. I know, him, okay? He's taken so much crap from me. And I just kept lying. Over and over. And I actually thought I might have a future with him. That just because I needed him like crazy we could somehow make it. That it would be enough.” He was rambling now, he knew it, and why was he saying all this to these people? But he didn't seem to be able to stop. “I was so stupid. He doesn't deserve this. All this shit. He deserves... happiness and easiness and effortlessness. He's such a good person. What the hell was I thinking?”

He opened his eyes, tears prickling in them, and saw Oliver standing at the door.

Connor wondered how much he'd heard. Their eyes connected from across the room. Oliver looked beat. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he'd slept in those clothes. If he had slept at all. The look on his face changed only slightly when he saw Connor. Connor could tell he was barely holding it together. But then his eyes turned to ice.

The others noticed his stare and turned to the door. No-one said anything. Oliver took a few steps closer, not looking around.

Laurel was the first to speak. “I guess we'll...” She gestured towards the door weakly. “We'll see you later, Connor.”

Oliver stepped past Annalise never taking his eyes off Connor. “Oliver”, she said. “I wanted to thank you for all you've done for us. Yesterday, and earlier, too. You've been a great asset to us. I think it might be time we start talking about compensation.” Oliver turned his head slightly to look at her. “If you ever need something, you can come to me.” She turned to leave the room, the others joining her quietly. Oliver walked to Connor's bed and sat on the edge, putting his knee right next to Connor's side. The door closed, and they were alone.

“So.”

“So.”

Connor couldn't quite look into Oliver's eyes. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“I thought that too,” Oliver said, quietly.

“I would have understood. I wouldn't want to see me ever again either.”

Oliver looked away. “I wanted to see you're okay. I mean, Wes texted me that the surgery went well, but I just. Needed to see you.”

Connor moved towards Oliver, resting the back of his hand against Oliver's thigh. Oliver grabbed it in between his own hands and held it tight.

Connor squeezed back. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For lying to you, and all the crap I put you through. And you saved my life. After all that, you saved my life. They told me what you did.”

Oliver looked at him, his face serious. “They don't even know what I did. Not all of it.”

Connor shivered. “Yeah, they said. They told me you were like Garcia.” Oliver smiled slightly at that.

“I think I'm a little scared of you now.” Connor tried to joke a little. “How the hell do you know how to do all that?”

Oliver looked down. “I--” he started. Cleared his throat. Started again. “I haven't been completely honest with you, either.”

Connor stared at him. And waited.

Oliver shifted on the bed. “I used to be a... consultant.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “Define consultant.”

“Like... for the FBI, sometimes? I'd find stuff for them, connections, hidden things in large amounts of data. That kind of thing.”

“The FBI,” Connor repeated.

Oliver rubbed his head. “Um. Yeah. And then I sometimes took... other assignments. From other... organizations.”

“What? Like the mob?” Connor spluttered. Was this really Oliver? His uncomfortable, awkward nerd of a boyfriend? This, this – international man of mystery? He'd always known Oliver was good. But – this good?

“No! Not exactly.” Oliver looked at Connor. “Look, I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but your friends saw some of the stuff I was doing to find you. I think I covered my tracks but... there might be trouble.”

“There's never been any trouble. You're good, Oliver.”

“I know. I'm just saying. You are not the only one in danger of getting arrested, here.”

Connor felt the knot in his stomach ease just a little. This was _his_ Oliver. He knew him. Connor leaned in a little and put his hand on the side of Oliver's face.

“Hey. Thanks for telling me.”

Oliver stared. And then laughed. “That's it? Thanks for telling me?”

“I helped cover up a murder,” Connor said. He had, and still, Oliver was here. He'd do anything, believe anything, forgive anything just to make Oliver stay.

“True,” Oliver said.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“It's okay. They told me everything. It was self defense. You panicked. It happens.”

It was Connor's turn to laugh. “It happens? You're really going to go with “It happens”?”

“I just wish you hadn't told that lie about drugs. The amount of time I spent researching drug addictions...” Oliver smiled, really smiled, and Connor wanted to grab him, kiss him, drag him on top of him, anything, right _now_. But there were still things he wanted to know.

“So, are you like, what? On the run? A fugitive or something?”

Oliver sighed. “No, I'm not. I just... stopped doing all that. Until you came along.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Do you really think I'd have done any of that if I didn't want to? You're not _that_ charming. Truth is, I missed it. Missed the thrill, the challenge. You and your hot ass were a nice bonus, though.”

Connor grinned. “So that's what I am to you? A hot bonus?”

Oliver smiled, but the smile died from his lips and he bent his head down, resting his cheek on Connor's chest.

“Can you promise me you won't go to jail?” he asked in a small voice.

Connor put his hand in Oliver's hair. “I can't. I'm pretty sure though. Annalise is on our side, you know.”

Oliver didn't look up. Connor thought he heard a sniffle. “I was so afraid. I just needed to find you. I didn't even know if I could. I just wanted to find you.”

Connor felt something grip his chest. Something good, maybe, this time. He held Oliver as close as he could. “You did, Oliver. You saved me.”

They laid like that for a while. Then Connor couldn't help but say, “So, maybe you need to consider Annalise's offer?”

Oliver burrowed closer.

“I'll think about it.”


End file.
